


Alis Volat Propriis

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: Hamilwings [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Cute Dog, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Transphobia, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Alexander has just escaped hell on earth, being beaten every day. Now he has to work out whether or not to trust this new life he's been thrust into with the threat of what happened to him and his abuser returning hanging all too heavily over his shoulder.He should also probably work out why he can see wings but you know, priorities.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Hamilwings  
> I have to give huge thanks to writingfortherevolution and therealstara on tumblr (check out their writings, they're both real cool) for letting me rant to them about this constantly and ndiditfirst on tumblr has drawn some lovely fanart but unfortunately it's a lil spoilerly so patience.

Alexander didn’t remember much of the fever that nearly killed him. He remembered boiling and freezing, shudders running through him as he desperately tried to push the blankets away from him. He remembered the water he tried to drink, as it splashed across his skin from the shudders running through him.

He remembered his mother’s death.

He didn’t remember how she watched over him, how she brushed his hair away from his eyes whenever it fell down. He didn’t remember how she sang quietly to him as her own voice began to give way. He didn’t remember how she stopped leaving the house, then the room and then the bed. He didn’t remember when she stopped having the strength to raise her head but how she still brushed the hair from his eyes.

He remembered her last breath.

They were curled up on the floor, blankets strewn around them, soaking from the sweat and the cloying moisture that hung in the air. The doctor was meant to come back that day, was meant to help them. Alexander didn’t really know what a man could do at this point, he knew his mother had given up on that. When she thought he was asleep she would whisper prayers into nothingness as her voice gave out.

As every day crawled past Alexander felt his faith leaving him until the day when his mother’s whispered prayers stopped. Alexander opened his eyes, resisting the urge to close them and just sleep. He gasped as he saw his mother sitting up, looking around. She looked rejuvenated and as she turned he saw pure white wings on her back.

They weren’t massive, only a few feet in diameter, if even that. They spread out from her back, arching high over her head as she stared at them in wonder. Alexander, staring up at them whimpered slightly as he tried to move forwards, towards her. He paused as he saw the hand still clasped in his, at his mother’s greying skin.

His mother turned back, as if to say something when she vanished. Alex whimpered, clutching the hand he’d never let go. His mother’s lifeless eyes stared back at him as he imagined the last view he’d ever have of her.

When the doctor finally came, Alexander half woke up to see them shouting, trying to separate the boy from the corpse of his mother. Alexander whimpered, trying to move forwards but was pushed backwards and carted out of the only place he’d ever known as a home. As he felt his eyes slide shut he saw a glimpse of the man who was carrying him.

Behind his back were two wings, larger than the ones his mother had sported. These wings were glossy and black, with a shiny texture that seemed to send jolts of green and blue through the feathers as they touched the sun.

Alexander collapsed back into the man’s arms as he watched the feathers ruffle ever so slightly, adjusting to the boy’s weight.

 

When Alexander woke he wanted to die. Every muscle in his body ached and as he woke he started to cough, a cough that lasted for too long. When he finally collapsed back, his head was spinning.

“Hey Alexander.” A quiet voice said. Alexander stared up into the face of his cousin. The man was frowning down at Alexander as he took his temperature. “Doc said your fever should break anytime now.”

Alexander mumbled something out, asking about the wings. The man frowned, leaning over. Behind him, wings spread out. These wings were nothing like the ones on Alexander’s mother or on the man who carried him away. These wings were brightly coloured, like the hummingbirds outside, but they were ratty. Feathers were hanging off, fallen ones were mixed up with the rest of them and they were matted with some kind of filth. Alexander closed his eyes before he could think of much more.

The fever broke that night, leaving Alexander with aching muscles and the memory of his mother’s corpse, still clinging to her hand. It took him a week to feel good enough to stand, to move around the house normally and in that time he slowly got accustomed to seeing the wings on his cousin’s back.

They didn’t make sense, that was his first observation.

The wings weren’t physical, whenever his cousin walked too close to the wall then the wings would sometimes phase into his clothing. But the man kept his wings close to his back and they seemed to droop whenever he came back home from the long days of work he had to do.

Later, Alexander would work out just what the brokenness in them meant. He wouldn’t get the real name of it for years though; depression. A desolation that reached so far into the man’s soul that his wings, a part he didn’t even know existed, were exhausted.

When Alexander woke, a month later he froze at the silent house. His cousin would normally wake him but the sun was already beginning to rise and Alexander hadn’t been woken. Something started to scream at Alexander in his head, that something was wrong and that his life was about to change once more.

He took the stairs quietly, not letting them creak as he slipped up them until he was at his cousin’s door. Alexander, with trembling hands, let it open and immediately turned away. His cousin was swinging from the ceiling and Alexander didn’t even need to look again to know the man was dead.

Where there had been scraggly rainbow coloured wings there were now pure white ones, hanging limply, but perfectly, from the man’s back.

When Alexander had recovered he called the police and watched as the last of his family was wheeled away. He didn’t have anything to say and so he said nothing. People milled around him, flashes of brilliant colours as they went but he just sat in the empty house, waiting for whatever new shit the world would throw at him.

 

The hurricane struck not long after that. Once more Alexander wished he could see his own wings, imagine they curled around him as if they could protect him from the rain somehow. It didn’t work. He huddled in the ruins of his mother’s house, watching people run past and never trying to shout out.

It would make sense if he died there, he thought. It would be okay if he died where his mother had, maybe where he should have. When the hurricane smashed a piece of wood into his head, knocking him unconscious, he dreamed. He dreamed about his skin splitting open, bones growing and cracking as he screamed. He dreamed about skin stretching and feathers shoving their way through as they grew, becoming matted with blood almost immediately.

In his dreams the wings hurt as they tore apart his skin, as they melded themselves to his bones. When he woke up again the pain followed him as he dragged himself out of the rubble. He could feel a piercing pain in his back and a much deeper exhaustion that dragged him down.

But he made it through, he stumbled across the ground which was littered with white winged corpses, the people who were lost while he still lived. When he finally stumbled upon the rest of his village he wished he hadn’t.

The streets were filled with people wailing, some still holding their relatives. No-one spared him a second thought as he hobbled through the street. He was in pain but something seemed to push him on, a flame that burned in his chest, warming him as so many other bodies grew cold.

Alexander quickly saw the state of the place, how he was no longer the only orphan, he was no longer the only person who would be raised as a bastard born, his mother was no longer the only widow. He forced himself onwards, forced himself to stand up when the mayor of the town started to talk.

Alexander stood, stood his ground and spoke. The anger that had been warming him, the anger born from being abandoned, exploded from him in eloquent words he could never have imagined. He spoke, voice quivering as if in testament to his pain. He felt himself thinking as he spoke, explaining what they should do, the only thing they could do. He could almost feel his wings rising behind him as he spoke, as he filled the other hopeless with his strength born from white hot anger.

When he finally fell silent they only stared at him for a long moment. He had talked for hours, he realised, hours while they just stood there listening. But they had listened. The mayor walked forwards, staring at the boy in confusion.

“What’s your name, man?”

“Alexander Faucette. My name, is Alexander Faucette.”


	2. Chapter One

Alexander stared around him as the rain pattered down. He clutched his arms closer to himself and ignored the glances from the people around him. He knew what he looked like.

He was wearing a thin shirt in near freezing temperatures and his jeans were baggy enough for someone nearly twice his size. The only thing keeping them from falling down was a piece of string tied in an imitation of a belt. Alexander couldn’t wear a belt, couldn’t even conceive touching one.

The bus rolled up in front of him and he snapped his head up to stare at it. People began to gather their bags and slowly walk forwards but he just hurried to the door, getting in first. The bus driver stared at him for a moment before he frowned.

“How old are you, kid?”

“Eighteen.”

The bus driver scoffed at that and Alexander felt his heart-rate pick up. He couldn’t afford for someone to report him. Not now not when he was so close to getting away.

“Where are you going to?”

“DC.” Alexander pulled the money he’d managed to scrape together in the past week and stared down at it for a long moment. It was enough to get him a meal, something his body was crying out for. It was enough to get several meals, maybe even a coat. Maybe even-

“Are you okay, kid?”

Alexander squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to push the money forwards. The bus driver frowned as he slowly took it from the boy’s hands. Alexander stared as each bit of cash was counted out. The driver paused as he reached the end and sighed. He stared at Alexander who stared back with wide eyes.

“This isn’t enough.”

“Wh-what?” Alexander stared down at the money. It had to be enough, it was all he had.

“You’re seven dollars short.” The bus driver handed the money back and Alexander stared down at it dumbfounded. “How about you get home and tell your parents where you’ve been? They must be worried sick.”

“N- no. You don’t- I can’t-” Alexander stared at the money and felt guilt rise as he began to cry. The bus driver stared at him but before he could say anything, Alexander hurried off the bus. He didn’t need to make a scene.

He sank down onto the seat at the bus stop and stared at the money in his hands. Seven dollars. That was all that was standing between him and freedom. Alexander stuffed the money into his pocket and began to openly sob, hands covering his face to try and preserve a bit of his dignity.

Everything that had happened in the last week hit him at once and he felt the tears not stopping or even slowing as time dragged on.

“Are you okay?” A soft voice asked from above him. Alexander jumped violently and stared up. There was a teenager stood above him, black hair tied into a high ponytail and a worried expression affixed to his face. That didn’t grab Alexander’s attention though. What did were the two pure white wings rising out of the teenager’s back, wings that belonged on the back of a dead man.

“Wh-what?”

“Are you okay?” The teenager asked. As Alexander didn’t answer he glanced behind him to where the bus was still idling. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“I don’t have the bus fare.” Alexander admitted softly. He hated charity, hated it with every fibre of his being but in that moment he would do anything to be out of this city. New York wasn’t what he’d imagined it would be, it was nothing like what he’d imagined it to be. Instead of a future he’d found only pain and he couldn’t wait for it to be over, for him to escape the city that never slept yet seemed trapped in a nightmare.

“Where are you going?” The teenager’s voice was accented but Alexander still couldn’t concentrate on that, not when he was still staring at those wings.

“DC. I- I’m seven dollars short. I-” Alexander let out a breath before he stared up at the teenager again. “If you want, when we get there, you can fuck me to pay you back.”

The teenager’s eyes widened at that and he took a step back. Alexander stared at him before staring back down at the ground. Of course that would be a deal breaker, no-one would want to sleep with a grimy immigrant like him. He was lucky this teenager was even talking to him.

“That- that is not necessary.” The teenager’s accent grew as he spoke and his wings flexed outwards, as if readying himself for a fight.

“Are- are you sure?”

“Come.” The teen turned on his heel. His wings remained stood to attention, every muscle in them tense as they showed his anger. Alexander paused before he slowly stood. He could cope with this teenager. Whatever he dished out would be better than what he’d leave behind.

Alexander hurried after the teenager and walked onto the bus. He could see the driver watching him almost warily. His wings, grey wings flecked with others colours, rose and unfolded at the sight of Alexander.

“Two tickets to DC.” The teenager muttered. The bus driver drew up the charge and the teenager passed a card over the reader as if the money was nothing. Alexander stared at it for a long moment before the teenager turned back to him. “Come.”

Alexander nodded numbly and followed him until they were about halfway down the bus. The teenager gestured for Alexander to sit next to the window and Alexander paused again. If he sat there then he couldn’t run away, he’d have to stay trapped between the teenager and the bus itself.

Then Alexander glanced at the teenager. There was no way Alexander could run from him no matter what happened. Alexander slowly slid into the seat and the teenager, smiling, sat down next to him.

“So why are you so desperate to come to DC? It is a good city but not one to lose your virginity over.”

“I- I’m not a virgin.” Alexander muttered. The teenager frowned and stared at him.

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“Oh.” The teenager continued to frown and Alexander flushed. He could imagine just what the teenager was thinking, about how he was just a worthless slut, an immigrant who had no right to this kind stranger’s money, a bastard who deserved to drown at birth- “I am Lafayette.”

“What?”

“My name. It is Lafayette. What is your name?”

“Um.” Alexander stared down at his hands and contemplated lying for a moment. Alexander Faucette was too easily traceable. Far too easily traceable. “Alexander- Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander glanced up at Lafayette who frowned but nodded.

“Well, Alexander Hamilton, what is it that draws you to DC?”

“Nothing much.”

“Really?”

Alexander stared down at his hands and let out a sigh. He couldn’t tell this stranger the real reason. He’d freak out and immediately kick him off the bus, demand the money back. As Alexander thought that he half stood and grabbed for the money in his pocket. He held it out to Lafayette who stared at it in confusion.

“It- it’s the- the uh- fare. My fare. Apart from the seven dollars but I can get that to you, I promise. I- I can uh- maybe-”

“It is okay.” Lafayette placed a hand over Alexander’s hands and frowned as he realised how cold the other boy was. “You are freezing and your first thought is money?”

“I- I’m fine.” Alexander stared out the window for a moment and Lafayette sighed. In the next moment, Alexander was jumping out of his skin as something descended around him. He whirled to face Lafayette, ready to fight, when he paused.

Lafayette had just taken off the sweatshirt tied around his waist and placed it on Alexander. Alexander stared down at it and felt tears building in his eyes again. He was so fucked up he couldn’t even recognise a tiny sign of kindness when it was displayed by anyone other than- other than-

“What is wrong?” Lafayette asked as Alexander broke down into sobs once more. One of Lafayette’s wings curled around Alexander, just barely touching his skin. The teenager didn’t notice the touch, far too busy sobbing into his hands.

“I- I’m sor-sorry.” Alexander managed to get out. “I just- just didn’t-” The tears increased and Lafayette pulled him into a gentle hug. The instant Lafayette touched him, Alexander fell still. Lafayette frowned at that and pulled back. Alexander was shivering and staring straight ahead, as if he wasn’t even connected to the world anymore.

“Alexander?”

“Please…” Alexander whispered. Lafayette stared at him helplessly as Alexander seemed to slowly come back to himself, shaking badly as he did. It took another ten minutes but eventually Alexander’s breathing was regular and he was glancing around the bus again as if nothing had changed.

“Who are you running from?” Lafayette asked softly. Alexander flinched at the question and looked around, as if afraid someone would just out of a shadow.

“N-no-one.”

“Liar.”

“Please, Lafayette, I- I can’t tell you.”

“But you are running?”

“Yeah.” Alexander whispered.

“And DC is far enough?”

“Heaven and Hell wouldn’t be far enough.” Alexander spat out. “Not for him. Not after what I did.”

 

Half an hour after their first conversation Lafayette pulled out a packet of crisps. Alexander snapped his head over and Lafayette smiled.

“Do you want one?” Lafayette asked as he offered the bag. Alexander stared down at it before he glanced back up at Lafayette. He shook his head and forced himself away from the crisps, as if that could stop the smell that was beginning to permeate everything, as if that would stop making him wish he could just eat one like a normal human being.

But he knew he couldn’t.

“Are you sure?” Lafayette asked. Alexander screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. His stomach took that moment to rumble loudly and he looked down in shame. Lafayette sighed. “When was the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday.” Alexander muttered. It was true, for once. He had eaten earlier the previous day. He’d found the dumpster outside a McDonalds and eaten and eaten until eventually someone had chased him away. He’d then just sat in the rain, savouring the sensation of not being empty for once.

The vomiting that had come a few moments later had really spoiled the mood.

“Mon Dieu!” Lafayette exclaimed. He dived back into his bag and grabbed a second packet of crisps. Alexander stared at it hungrily and Lafayette passed it to him. Alexander stared down at it before he closed his eyes.

A packet of crisps cost a dollar. That would mean that Alexander owed Lafayette eight dollars. Alexander couldn’t let that number get any higher, couldn’t let Lafayette have any kind of power over him, not if he wanted to survive.

He was pretty sure he wanted to survive.

“Why do you hesitate?”

“I- I don’t.” Alexander forced himself to stare at Lafayette, take his eyes off the packet of crisps. “I don’t need them. But tha-thanks.”

“You have not eaten today.” Lafayette said softly. Alexander nodded. “You need food.”

“N-no. I’m okay.”

Lafayette stared at him for a moment before he sighed and turned away. Alexander tensed at that, sure it was about to come with a hit. Why couldn’t he just do what Lafayette wanted from him? Why did he have to be so difficult? This was what Aaron always-

“Please take them.” Lafayette said gently. Alexander stared at him and Lafayette frowned at the tears in the boy’s eyes. “Something is wrong and I wish I could be of more help.”

“Why do you want to help me?”

“Surely it is the job of every human to help another.”

“You’re-” Alexander broke off. Of course this teenager was human. His half remembered memories of angels weren’t real, couldn’t be real in the world he existed in.

“Please, Alexander. I can help.”

“Not me.” Alexander shook his head. He’d need something far more powerful than a fellow teenager to help him. “Nothing can help me.”


	3. Chapter Two

Lafayette glanced over to Alexander who was dozing against the side of the window. They were two hours into the drive and Lafayette knew he was running out of time. He pulled out his phone and glanced at Alexander once more.

He stared down at the unread messages for a long moment before he set his face in a scowl and deleted most of them.

**To: Washington**

**How easy would it be for you to temporarily foster someone?**

The response was almost immediate and Lafayette smiled. He needed this to be quick or Alexander would be the one to pay the price.

**From: Washington**

**Lafayette I’m still at work. I’ll be leaving to pick you up soon but I can’t talk now.**

**To: Washington**

**It’s an emergency**

**From: Washington**

**Like the emergency when you had to buy flowers and you forgot the name for roses?**

**To: Washington**

**There’s a boy on the bus who hasn’t eaten for a day, is running from something he will not tell me and can’t stay still**

**From: Washington**

**Where are his parents?**

**To: Washington**

**He never mentioned them**

**From: Washington**

**Does he have any visible injuries?**

**To: Washington**

**Yes. There is some scarring around his wrists and he has a half healed black eye. He was also limping**

**From: Washington**

**What is he travelling with?**

**To: Washington**

**Nothing. He’s got his clothes and nothing else**

**From: Washington**

**Try to keep him with you, Lafayette. What’s his name?**

**To: Washington**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**From: Washington**

**A big name for someone you think is suffering so much**

**To: Washington**

**I know he’s suffering. I cannot explain it but he looked terrified**

**From: Washington**

**I believe you Lafayette. I’ll sort it out**

Lafayette let out a long breath at that and smiled. His smile slipped off his face when a new text came in.

**From: Thomas**

**Hey can we talk?**

Lafayette stared at it for a long moment before he let out a long sigh.

**To: Thomas**

**Fuck off**

“Who’s Thomas?” Alexander’s voice made Lafayette jump and he turned to see Alexander staring up at him. His finger hovered over the send button but he didn’t press it, instead putting the phone back into his pocket.

“My- uh- it is complicated.”

“Oh.” Alexander looked down and nodded. Lafayette sighed.

“I mean- he is my- he was my-” Lafayette shook his head. “He was my boyfriend.” Alexander stared at him at that, eyes wide. Lafayette braced himself.

“You’re gay?” Alexander whispered, staring around him.

“Oui.”

“O-oh.”

“Are you?”

“No.” Alexander’s response came too quickly, too instinctively. Lafayette sighed. He knew it far too well when someone lied.

“It is not a bad thing.”

“I- I know. But I’m not.” Alexander crossed his arms and Lafayette nodded.

“What are your plans when you arrive in DC?”

“I- I don’t know.” Alexander admitted quietly.

“No family?”

“My family are all dead.” Alexander sighed. “I’m an orphan.”

“So am I.” Lafayette smiled weakly. “I am adopted.”

“I- I don’t wanna go back into the system.” Alexander said softly. He glanced over Lafayette’s shoulder and Lafayette followed his gaze but saw nothing.

“Are you running from a foster family?”

“N-no.”

“Alexander.”

“What does it matter to you?” Alexander spat out. He tried to puff himself out but Lafayette could see how his hands were shaking. “When we get there I- I’ll let you fuck me and then-”

“I will not do that.” Lafayette promised. Alexander looked away and sniffled. “Alexander, where have you been that- that allows that?”

“Does it fucking matter? I’ll be gone in an hour or two.”

“To what?”

“I-” Alexander bit his lip and shrugged.

“I am guessing you had no plan further than escaping the man chasing you.”

“I never said-”

“You did not need to. Allow me to just- just talk, just imagine for a moment.”

“Okay.”

“I think you were put into the system when your parents died. I think you were placed in an abusive house and you have just run away from it. I think something terrible happened and you did not even have time to pack a bag. I think you took some time to raise money, maybe by begging, maybe by selling yourself.” Alexander looked down in shame at that and Lafayette sighed. “And I think you know this was the last bus for the weekend. So either you got on board this bus or you were stuck here until Monday.”

“My cousin.”

“What?”

“I was put in the system when my cousin died.” Alexander said softly. “My parents were already gone.”

“But apart from that I was correct?”

“Yeah.” Alexander’s voice broke slightly and he rubbed at his eyes. Lafayette sighed.

“And you have no plan for DC. You just could not allow yourself a moment longer in the same city as your abuser.”

“N-no. I have a plan.”

“Prostitution?”

“I figure the government pays better than strangers on the street.” Alexander forced a smile onto his face. It quickly vanished as he glanced away, chin quivering.

“Alexander…”

“What other fucking choice do I have? Foster- foster will just hurt me and- and I-” Alexander shook his head. “It’s better I’m on my own.”

“It is never better you are on your own.” Lafayette stated. Alexander sighed.

“You don’t get it. People around me- they get hurt. They die. My mama, my cousin, my brother, Aaron.” His voice broke on the last word and Lafayette stared at the boy in wonderment. He was obviously at the end of his chain, just a few steps away from breaking. Yet his main reason for not getting help was that he’d hurt someone.

“My foster father can look after you for the night.” Lafayette said softly. Alexander’s head snapped up and he stared at him with wide eyes. “He can look after you until you have a better plan than being arrested.”

“I-” Alexander sighed and shook his head. “I can’t do that to you. You- you don’t even know me. I’m just some filthy immigrant. Why-”

“Don’t say that.”

“What?”

“There is nothing wrong with being an immigrant.”

Alexander scoffed at that.

“And that’s why everyone loves us.”

“I am an immigrant.”

“French?”

“Oui. I wonder what gave it away?” Lafayette felt happiness spike through him as Alexander gave him a shy smile.

“I’m from the Caribbean. I-” Alexander broke off with a sigh. “Doesn’t matter. Can’t go back there.”

“Nothing left?”

“Literally.”

“Well come to my house. We can feed you and you can have somewhere warm to sleep tonight.”

“And tomorrow?”

“We will sort that out when we get to it.”

“But-” Alexander bit down on his lower lip and sighed. He stared just over Lafayette’s shoulders before he slowly nodded. “O- okay.”

“You shall come with me?”

“Yeah.” Alexander said softly. He was still staring just over Lafayette’s shoulders. Lafayette turned and once more there was nothing. When he turned back, Alexander was staring down at his hands. “I’ll come with you.”

“Merci.”

When the bus came to a halt Alexander was ready to run. Lafayette could read it in every line of his body. Alexander stood abruptly but then hesitated as his already pale face whitened and he had to sit back down abruptly.

Lafayette gently pulled his face around to face him and Alexander stared at him, silent.

“Before you last ate when did you eat?”

“A week ago.” Alexander admitted quietly. Lafayette cursed under his breath and shook his head.

“You need to come with me. Please do not run. It- it will be better if I do not have to chase you.”

“Why would you?”

“Because I am not allowing you to be hurt anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Because it is wrong.”

Alexander stared at him for a long moment, question obvious on his face. Lafayette looked away in shame as he read the question; why would someone start helping Alexander now?

“If I run-”

“If you run you will not get far. I do not want to hurt you but I do not want you to be so desperate that you- you offer what you did.”

“So you’d chase me if I ran?”

“Alexander…”

“Fine.” Alexander snapped. He stood and clung onto the seat as a wave of dizziness hit him. Lafayette stood and shouldered his bag. They made their way off the bus and Alexander paused, staring around him.

“Will you let me help you more?” Lafayette asked softly. Alexander let out a long breath before he slowly nodded. “Then come.” Alexander limped after Lafayette who scowled at the sight. Alexander looked away. “What happened to your leg?”

“I- I have a cut. That’s all.”

“A cut?”

“I’ve had worse.” Alexander continued to limp forwards and Lafayette scowled. His phone buzzed and he stared down at it.

“My foster father will be here in a few minutes. He is delayed for now.”

“What’s he like?” Alexander muttered, huddling in on himself. He was clutching the sweatshirt that Lafayette had given to him like a life preserver.

“My foster father? He is good. He is a very good man. Busy with his job but he makes time for us no matter what.”

“Us?”

“Me and- and his wife.” Lafayette looked away and let out a breath. Alexander frowned, obviously spotting the half lie.

“What’s she like?”

“Kind. She will try to feed you up.” Lafayette watched in confusion as Alexander tensed at that. “Alexander?”

“I- I don’t-” Alexander shifted nervously from foot to foot as he glanced around as if ready to run. Lafayette scowled.

“Calm down. Nothing bad will happen. I shall not allow it.”

“O-okay.” Alexander obviously didn’t believe him and Lafayette sighed.

“Alexander, my offer of a room does not have to be in my house. If you wish I can give you the money to book a hotel room.” Alexander glanced up at that and narrowed his eyes. Lafayette thought over his words and winced. “A single hotel room. For you.”

Alexander nodded slowly and looked away again. He picked up Lafayette’s other suitcase and began to drag it after the boy. Lafayette stared at him, frowning.

“What did the man do to you?” Lafayette asked softly. Alexander tensed and glared at him. He reminded Lafayette of a hurt cat, so desperate to appear big enough to fight, to survive, and yet so small and defenceless.

“What’s it to you?”

“Did he give you the cut?”

“No. That was- that was me.”

“You-”

“I was running and I tripped.” Alexander stated. “I didn’t do it myself on purpose.”

Lafayette didn’t bother asking what Alexander had been running from, he had a feeling he’d get the same shifty, not quite answers he’d got for every other question. As the two continued forwards Lafayette felt his pocket buzz. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scowling at the message.

**From: Thomas**

**Have you arrived back in DC now? I could come over if you want. I have something I need to tell you.**

Lafayette stared down at the words for several long moments before he shook his head.

**To: Thomas**

**I want nothing to do with you. Do not text me**

Lafayette shoved the phone back into his pocket and strode forwards. Alexander frowned and struggled to keep up with him.

“Bad break-up?”

“You have no idea.” Lafayette muttered, mostly to himself. Alexander nodded slowly.

“Did you cheat on him?”

“He cheated on me. Fell into bed with his best friend.” Lafayette spat out the words and Alexander winced. “As if the last decade meant nothing to him! As if- as if I meant nothing to him!”

“You’ve been dating for ten years?”

“Non. I- I have known him for- it is complicated. He was once everything to me. But I guess it was not the same for him. Not if he fucked Madison that easily.”

“How old is he?”

“Fifteen. As am I. As is Madison.”

“Bit young to sleep around.”

“Says the fifteen year old ready to sleep with me for a bus ride.”

“It was for seven dollars of a bus ride.” Alexander mumbled. “I was short, not incompetent.”

“You think that makes it better?”

“I think it changes it.”

“I-”

“Well jokes on you, I don’t even fucking know how old I am.”

“What?” Lafayette asked in surprise. Alexander shrugged.

“I- fuck,” Alexander chuckled harshly. “I don’t even know what year it is.”

Lafayette stared at Alexander in horror, slowly realising how much he was going to have to help this boy.

And just how much he wanted to.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much in my style, the Washington house is completely mapped out because I have access to Sims 4 and so have spent literal hours procrastinating writing in favour of decorating the house. If there's anything that sounds odd in the design it's just my inability to describe shit

Alexander watched Lafayette’s face carefully as the boy tried to sort through his emotions. Alexander immediately knew he’d given away too much. He stared down and shook his head.

“Maybe this was a mistake.” Alexander put Lafayette's suitcase down and turned to leave but before he could get more than a few steps, Lafayette grabbed his arm. Alexander froze but didn’t make a move to get him off. Lafayette let out a deep breath before he released the boy.

“Alexander, please do not run. Please just allow me to bring you to my house. You can stay the night and reassess what you will do in the morning.”

“But-”

“This way means you will not have to find a spot to sleep in a foreign city. Have you ever been in DC?”

“No.” Alexander admitted softly. Lafayette’s wings rose in triumph and Alexander looked away.

“So it would only hurt you to go out into a city you have never visited before.”

“But-” Alexander bit his lip but slowly nodded. “Okay. One night. I’ll stay with you for one night.” Lafayette’s wings relaxed as a smile slipped onto his face.

“Thank you. You shall not regret this.”

“I already am.” Alexander muttered to himself. He continued to limp forwards until they reached the exit to the bus station. There was a collection of people there and Alexander felt himself shy backwards, staring at each one as a threat.

The one that finally stepped towards the pair was possibly the worst out of the bunch. He was tall and broad shouldered. Alexander knew that it would take almost nothing for this man to throw him to the floor, to pin him down, to beat him, to- to do anything. What made the man worse than his stature were the wings rising behind him.

They were brown, white and silver. They rose high above his head, easily eight foot wingtip to wingtip. Alexander wasn’t sure of too many types of birds but he knew the sight of an eagle when he saw it. He glanced behind him and wondered how quickly Lafayette would catch him if he ran.

He didn’t want to go with this man, not when it would be all too easy for him to overwhelm him and those wings spoke of nothing good.

“Come.” Lafayette whispered. Alexander glanced at him, eyes wide. He then glanced back at the man who was quickly approaching. Lafayette frowned and turned to the man. Understanding leapt across his face and his wings rose and opened as he turned to face the man, almost completely blocking Alexander’s view.

“Lafayette.” The man said softly. “It’s good to see you again, son.”

“This is the teenager I was speaking of earlier.” Lafayette turned and gestured to Alexander who stared up at the man. The man smiled and offered his hand out.

“I’m George Washington, Lafayette’s foster father. I believe you wanted a place to sleep tonight?”

“Y-yes, s-sir.” Alexander stared down at the hand but didn’t dare touch it. Alexander was nothing like Aaron but even he knew that the man’s grip could bruise him, could break his already flimsy bones with that grasp. He could pull Alexander closer, within range to press his lips against-

“You are safe.” Lafayette stated, interrupting Alexander’s thoughts. Alexander glanced at him and nodded roughly. “Come.” Lafayette offered his hand to Alexander but Alexander just shook his head and grabbed for the suitcase again.

Almost immediately there was a hand on his. He jumped back and stared at George who was watching him intently. Without a word George extended the handle and continued to walk.

“That was my fault.” Lafayette smiled down at Alexander. “George does not appreciate me making other people work. I should not have done it.”

“It wa-was fine. I ca-can work.”

“You will not have to. Do not worry.” Lafayette placed a hand on Alex’s back, right where his left wing should appear. “Now come on. Onwards we go!”

The walk to George’s car was silent. When they finally reached the car, Alexander was freezing. There was snow falling around him and as every flake hit him he flinched.

_ “Please, not him!” _

Alexander sucked in a breath as Aaron’s voice hit him. He froze for a moment as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Lafayette turned to stare at him as George unlocked the car.

“Is something wrong?”

“ _ Please, not like this! Please! _ ”

“N-no.” Alexander whispered. Lafayette frowned and Alexander looked away. He hated how easily the teenager could read him, as if nothing that Alexander said even mattered. The car in front of them unlocked and Alexander slipped inside, glad that the snow was no longer falling on him. He didn’t think it would be this cold in December, he didn’t think it could be this cold.

New York had taught him so much about being cold but he wasn’t sure he could cope with learning even more about it.

“So how long have you been in New York, Alexander?” George asked from the front. Alexander stared at him for a moment before he answered.

“A week.”

“And before that?”

“The Caribbean.” Alexander muttered. Lafayette turned to stare at him but Alexander didn’t let himself look at the other teenager for a moment. This wasn’t how his great escape was meant to go. He was meant to actually escape for one thing, not just swap jailors.

George was worse in so many ways. He was larger and he was an unknown. Alexander had only survived this long because he knew the patterns. When he’d come home drunk then Alexander would push all the younger children upstairs as he and Aaron played rock paper scissors for who would end up in front of him that night.

Aaron always had been bad at rock paper scissors.

 

The drive didn’t take long, nowhere near as long as Alexander would have liked. Within twenty minutes they were pulling up to a house that was larger than any house Alexander could remember seeing.

It was twice the size of the mayor’s mansion on the island, bigger than anything Alexander had been in before. He carefully pushed the car door open and stared at the house. There were white pillars surrounding the porch which had a rocking chair on it. The sight jarred Alexander. It looked so normal that he could barely believe this was the house of real people.

A house this big was filled with pain, with beatings that left him coughing up blood or wiping it away from his friend’s face. It wasn’t meant to be filled with angels.

At that thought, Lafayette began to walk up the stairs. As he did so, his wings extended and stretched outwards. Alexander stared at that, at the ease at which Lafayette had in this house. If this teenager with the wings of a dead man felt relaxed then so should Alexander.

That was what pushed Alexander into the house. He saw Lafayette’s wings stretch out once more when they reached the enormous hallway before they then curled in on themselves and lay folded against his back.

“Lafayette, show Alexander to the guest room.” George commanded. Alexander glanced up at him nervously. “And maybe a shower?” Alexander looked away at that and flushed. He knew he had to stink, didn’t even know how they’d put up with being this close to him for so long. “I’ll go help Martha with supper.”

“Come, Alexander.” Lafayette muttered. Alexander watched George carefully as he walked down the long hallway. When he and those enormous wings were finally hidden from sight behind a door he allowed himself to relax slightly. Lafayette watched him and Alexander just shook his head.

“The- the guest room?” Alexander asked softly. Lafayette sighed but turned on his heel and began to climb the stairs. Alexander paused as he stared at a rainbow coloured door. Lafayette glanced back at him and smiled.

“That is my room.”

“Your room has a rainbow door.” Alexander stated. He edged closer and gently pressed the door open. It swung open to reveal a sizeable room with a double bed that was illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. Alexander stepped inside slowly and stared around.

This didn’t look like a bedroom, not one that he understood. It didn’t have bloodied walls or children crying. It didn’t have any hiding places Alexander could see, places to put food or water just to survive that week. It was the bedroom of someone who wasn’t hurt.

Or of foster parents damn good at pretending.

“Alexander?” Lafayette asked from behind him. Alexander turned to face him and then realised how far into the room they were. The bed was to their side and Alexander glanced at it. Lafayette followed his gaze and Alexander’s stomach dropped. He knew he’d have to repay his debt eventually.

He could cope with it being Lafayette, Lafayette who was so kind and gentle, who looked like his personal guardian angel.

Alexander crossed the gap between him and Lafayette in a few steps and reached up on his toes to gently kiss the teenager. Lafayette inhaled in surprise but didn’t immediately push him away. Alexander took that as agreement and let his hands go to Lafayette’s jeans as he dropped to his knees.

As soon as Alexander hit the floor, Lafayette mumbled out a curse and stumbled back, shaking his head.

“Mon Dieu.” Lafayette whispered, obviously ruffled. His wings were outstretched behind him and they shook as he began to pace. Alexander didn’t move from where he was kneeling on the floor. “Stop doing that!” Lafayette shouted. Alexander flinched but nodded.

“I- I’m sorry.”

“No you are not!” Lafayette strode closer and his wings rose above his head. Alexander curled in on himself but didn’t break eye contact with the furious teenager. “I am not a rapist, Alexander! I am not and will never be!”

“I- I consented.” Alexander whispered. If something as small as Alexander’s consent was all that was holding Lafayette back then it was easy to fix. “I- I’d never say no to-”

“That is the problem!” Lafayette turned away and shook his head. “That is not consent! If- if I force you to your knees because I offer you money or- or food or a place to stay because you cannot survive without it then that is not consent!”

“But…” Alexander stood slowly, still waiting for the hit. It didn’t come as Lafayette stared at him. Alexander looked down as his face flushed red. It had been so long since he’d been around normal people. People who weren’t either being hurt or hurting someone else.

“Alexander…” Lafayette’s voice softened and he sighed. He then stepped forwards and stared at Alexander for a long moment before he answered. “You do not have to sleep with anyone here. You are staying here because we do not want you on the streets. Not because we want to hurt you.”

“Sex doesn’t hurt. Not- not much.” Lafayette looked so sad that Alexander looked away. “It doesn’t.”

“Not much?” Lafayette asked, voice almost a whisper. Alexander stared at the ceiling and shrugged. He was blinking away tears again and all Lafayette wanted to do was envelop him in a tight hug.

“What does it fucking matter?” Alexander’s voice was thick with tears. “What does it matter if the bastard immigrant gets hurt? If the orphan gets kicked to the side? What-” The tears began to dribble down his face and he wiped them away angrily. “What does it matter when the orphan gets killed?”

“I will not let someone hurt you, Alexander.”

Alexander broke down at that and Lafayette finally took the last few steps forwards and hugged him gently. Alexander tensed but relaxed as he saw Lafayette’s white wings wrap around him. It was as if he was being mummified, buried before his time. Or maybe long after.

Alexander let his eyes slide closed for a moment and just wished that precious moment wouldn’t ever end.

 

As George entered the kitchen he heard creaks on the staircase, indicating that the two teenagers had finally gone upstairs. He sighed which made Martha turn to face him. He smiled tiredly at her.

“Bad day at the office?”

“Not quite.”

“Is Lafayette here? I didn’t hear you two come in.” Martha crossed the kitchen and gently kissed George.

“Martha, something’s happened.”

“What?” Martha took a step back and George sighed.

“Lafayette found someone. I’m not sure how. It’s a boy, he barely looks into his teen years. He has a bruise covering half of his face, he’s limping. You know Lafayette.”

“He tried to help.”

“So this boy, Alexander Hamilton, is staying with us tonight.”

“Well thank you for warning me.”

“Martha-”

“Is he hurt?”

“Badly. I- I don’t know what happened to him. But he looks wrecked. I- I’m worried what will happen if we don’t look after him, Martha.”

“Oh, George. Did you really think I’d do anything else?”


	5. Chapter Four

“This is your room.” Lafayette said softly. Alexander nodded and looked around the room. It wasn’t as colourful as Lafayette’s but it was still warm. The double bed in the centre of the room made him uncomfortable and he skirted around it to reach the window. He stared out the window, into the garden below. He could see some sort of patio behind the house with a barbeque and a table surrounded by chairs. Looking further into the garden he saw something hidden by the hedges and the trees. He’d check it out later he supposed. “So- uh-” Alexander shifted from foot to foot nervously. “I don’t have to sleep with you or anything?” “Non.” “Or- let you hurt me?” Alexander whispered. When he said those words he looked terrified. Lafayette stared at him in horror, at this boy who was offering himself up as if he was just a piece of meat. “Never.” “O-oh.” “Do you remember where the bathroom is?” “Yeah.” “Well there is an ensuite there.” Lafayette gestured to a door in the room. “It contains a sink and toilet. I imagine dinner will be in half an hour. I- can get you spare clothes if you wish?” “Thanks.” Alexander muttered. Lafayette ducked out of the room and Alexander sat down on the desk chair. He winced as his ribs complained at the movement but didn’t let it show on his face. He couldn’t let anyone know about that, not yet. He could get out of here tomorrow, the moment he woke up and no longer be in debt to Lafayette. Or at least not as much. Lafayette hurried back to his room and let out a long breath. Alexander was beginning to scare him. What that boy had to have gone through would be enough to give Lafayette second hand nightmares. Lafayette walked over to his chest of drawers and sighed. He stared at the clothes but quickly came to the realisation that he didn’t have anything that would fit the boy. Hercules had left some clothes the last time he was over but Lafayette knew all too well that they wouldn’t fit Alexander either. Lafayette scowled until the answer came into his head. He exited his room and stared up at the stairs. He let out a long breath before he slowly walked up the stairs and hesitated once more in the corridor. The door in front of him called him and repulsed him in equal measure. It was full of memories, memories that had such bright laughter and stunning discoveries that Lafayette couldn’t bear to consider cleaning the room out, not even now as anger burned through his veins. Lafayette let out a long breath before he pushed the door open. The double bed seemed to scream at him from how dusty it was, how unused. The desk was covered with papers and Lafayette smiled weakly at that. Thomas never had been able to separate his sleeping time from his working time. It was one of the many things that made him so great. Lafayette forced himself to turn away from the desk at that. He opened the chest of drawers instead and stared down. Most of Thomas’ clothes were the same size as Lafayette’s but Thomas had hit his growth spurt later. Lafayette dug further into the chest of drawers and eventually came away with a full set of clothes. He then paused before he opened Thomas’ closet. There in all its glory was Thomas’ favourite hoodie. It was large and comfortable and Lafayette had worn it more than enough times to know how nice it was. Lafayette had been the one to give it to him in fact. Lafayette grabbed it down from its hanger and bundled up the rest of the clothes. He could almost feel the door staring at him as he descended the stairs but he ignored it. If Thomas was going to fuck James Madison at the first opportunity he could then Lafayette owed him no loyalty. Even thinking that stung more than it should. As Lafayette walked back into the room Alexander was sat in, Alexander whirled around to face him. Lafayette frowned as Alexander winced at some kind of pain in his ribs. “Is something hurting you?” “N-no.” Alexander hunched in on himself and Lafayette frowned. “Here.” Lafayette held out the bundle of clothes which Alexander took gratefully. He stared at the purple hoodie for a moment before he looked back up at Lafayette. “I don’t- I don’t think purple is my colour.” “It is warm and soft.” “It looks expensive.” “It is a hoodie. It is meant to be worn.” “Not by people like me.” Alexander tried to hand it back but Lafayette refused to take it. “By people exactly like you.” “I’m not going to make you move on this, am I?” “Non. Now go take a shower.” Alexander rolled his eyes before he slowly rose. He inhaled sharply as he stood but didn’t say a word to Lafayette who was still watching him with hawk like eyes. Lafayette stayed in the room for a moment before he heard running water. He then smiled and retreated to his own room. He lay down on his bed and let out a long sigh. This room was full of memories as well but nothing like the silent tomb upstairs. This room had memories of Hercules laughing, that wide grin making Lafayette’s face twist into the same expression. It had memories of Martha hugging him tight after a nightmare, promising it would all be alright. It had memories of George softly telling him everything he could about Lafayette’s parents. In its own way this room was a temple to them, the only one Lafayette could access. The rest of his family in France had taken over his childhood house, not that he remembered anything from there. He didn’t begrudge his aunt and uncle living in his mansion back home. How could he? It was his in name, nothing more. It was a house and when he was old enough maybe he’d live in it. Maybe he’d live in America. He didn’t care. He was a fifteen year old with much bigger problems. Thinking of which, he pulled up his phone and sighed once more at the image that greeted him. Thomas was lying in bed, shoulders bare and covers hiding just what else he might be missing. There was an arm beneath him that reached into his bedraggled hair. Thomas was snuggled against James who was taking the selfie, grinning into the camera as he did. James had even been so kind as to send a message along with it, as if the sight of Lafayette’s boyfriend, at least half naked in bed with James Madison wasn’t enough of a torture. Lafayette refused to read the message again, not after the first time when he’d broke down sobbing, alone, an ocean away from the boy he thought loved him. Alexander waited several long moments before he began to strip off. He shoved the dirty clothes against the door, pressing them slightly underneath so he got some time if someone tried to open the door. He knew that if one of them wanted him he should give himself to him but he couldn’t cope with that thought, not this soon after being promised he was safe. He knew it was ridiculous to believe Lafayette. If George or Martha wanted him then they would take him. Alexander shook his head like a dog to rid himself of the errant thought. If they wanted him then they’d take him. There was no point thinking about it now. Instead he had to think about washing. He turned to face the two options he had. A bath in one corner of the room or a shower in the other. Lafayette and George had both said shower but Alexander could barely step into one without being hit with a flashback. If he disobeyed the order then he could probably kiss the food he could smell cooking downstairs goodbye. He would probably lose a lot more than just that. But as he stared at the shower he could not force himself to step in. He turned away and turned the shower off, flinching as droplets of water hit his arm. He then turned the bath on and prayed it would fill quickly. It seemed that something was finally listening to him as it did fill relatively quickly and Alexander could sink into the warmth. He moaned softly as he did, feeling the water hold him in its warm embrace. He didn’t know why he was okay with this but not with showers, didn’t know why his brain was fucked up like that. All he knew was that the sensation of the water hitting him reminded him too much of that piece of metal knocking him into the bloodied water. As Alexander thought that, he noticed, almost numbly, that the water was turning a dusky red as his cuts began to clean themselves out in the water. He took stock of himself for a moment, the first safe moment he’d had since he ran. There were obvious bruises along his collar bone where he’d been thrown down onto something hard. Boot shaped prints were still embedded over his ribs that had begun to almost creak when he moved. There were cigarette burns along his right shoulder, causing his arm to flare up in pain whenever he moved it. His left ankle was swollen around the five inch gash in it and he was fairly sure it had become infected at some point, probably when it had been made, when he’d run through the snowy air in search of- Alexander shuddered and shook his head. It wouldn’t help if he thought about that. Instead he started to catalogue the worst of the injuries. His ankle was getting better, slowly, but it was getting there. The ache in his arms was fading and there was no evidence of a bad break, no real sign of a break at all. The bruises on his face were more noticeable but they weren’t as bad as the other ones, they were already showing signs of healing. His left side was bruised a dark brown, almost black and he could feel the ribs complaining whenever he moved. He knew there was a good chance he’d broken some of them. He’d tried to cope with it the best he could, wrapping paper receipts that he’d scavenged from a bin around them to try and hold them. That night New York weather had betrayed him once more and soaked him to the skin. He hadn’t tried again after that, more focused on keeping himself warm. He found a café that didn’t ask too many questions about his age and just sat there for most of the day until night finally fell and he had dragged himself out and forced himself to sidle up to the right men, the men who looked past the bruises and his age and the hurt he knew was so, so visible. He’d slept in a warm hotel room that night as the man had to leave as soon as they were done. He’d had his wife to get back to. Alexander remembered crying that night, the tears soaking into the mattress until he’d had to reposition. He’d stolen a blanket from the room and ripped it into a semi okay binding that he’d been wearing ever since. Alexander wiped at his eyes. He hadn’t even realised he was crying again. It was a weakness, a weakness he couldn’t afford. He took in a deep breath before he pushed the back of his head under the water. As soon as he did, his breathing picked up and he shot upright. His chest was heaving and he could barely focus on the water around him. Suddenly it was ice cold and- He screamed as loud as he could. He remembered that. He had screamed, begged and pleaded. Nothing had helped. Nothing ever helped. Alexander sucked in a breath and forced himself to count. “One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.” Alexander whispered it to himself over and over, as if the chant meant anything. It slowly allowed him to ground himself and he let out a long breath. His hair was dripping and he knew he had to wash himself. He did most of his body mechanically, grimacing as the soap came away grey in some areas. He was filthy, he knew that. When he finally reached his hair again he took in a steadying breath. He grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and took a small amount of both and applied it to his scalp, letting himself relax for a moment at the sensation. Then, before he could panic, he forced himself under the water again. Alexander felt the world tip to the side and he landed painfully on his shoulder. Water flowed out around him and he forced his head up to stare at the man above him. Eacker stared down before he scoffed. “Fucking pathetic.” Eacker snarled out. “This is what you sacrifice everything for?” Alexander was confused for a long moment before he spotted Aaron behind Eacker. His right eye was swollen shut, an injury he hadn’t been sporting a few hours before. He stared mutely up at Eacker, not allowing the man a trace of satisfaction. Eacker’s mouth hardened into a line and he slapped the teenager clean across the face. Alexander let out a whimper at that but Aaron didn’t move, other than from the force of the slap. He stared ahead, eye blank and body listless as if he knew what was coming next all too well. Alexander shot out of the water and grabbed for a towel. He pulled it tight around him as if he could escape that cold water, as if he could do anything, as if he had any power in the world. He could feel his trembling hands but he couldn’t focus on that, not now. “Please not now.” Alexander whispered. He grabbed for the clothes Lafayette had left for him, left neatly folded, and pulled them on. As soon as he pulled the hoodie on he felt a sense of calm overcome him and he relaxed slightly. The hoodie smelt of its previous owner, some kind of vanilla smell that Alexander felt drawn to in some way he couldn’t quite explain. Whatever it was, it relaxed him enough to allow him to exit the room. He shoved his old clothes into the room Lafayette had showed him to. He’d wear them when he left the next day. That thought made more tears trickle down Alexander’s face but he swiped them away angrily. He wanted to stay, wanted to have access to cleaning products, a toilet, a modicum of warmth but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t impose himself on these people. He also knew he wouldn’t survive for much longer as he was. That should have scared him more than it did.


End file.
